Best Barbie
On-Screen Appearance Car Ride TBA Special Attacks Neutral Special - Dear Diary... Barbie will pull out her diary and start writing in it. It works like Maxwell's Neutral B in All Star Smashers, But instead of producing objects, Barbie will wish for something good to happen to her or bad things to happen to an opponent. The good stuff is rare. The opponent has a butterfly filter over him/her and their stats are downgraded. Side Special - Rock Out Barbie will take out her guitar and play it. It functions like the Barbara the Bat Assist Trophy in Brawl, Except the shockwaves are butterflies and the guitar string will break and damage Barbie if you use it too much. Up Special - Pink Fantasy Thingie The screen will have a pink, smoky filter around the edges and she will float upwards. Barbie can even walk in the air like Captain N's Up B. Down Special - Kevin's Ninja Moves Barbie summons her friend Kevin and start kicking while yelling like a ninja. Unlike any other summon move, Kevin will be on contact with the opponent he sees. Kevin can be hit three times before getting knocked out. Final Smash - Rocking Out the Band Barbie will turn the stage into the prom and will play her song, Damaging opponents. Sometimes Raquelle will appear and get opponents messy with a punch bowl. while the three girls sing﻿. This'll last for 15 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: ah... KOSFX2: what? Star KOSFX: oh no... Screen KOSFX: woah! Taunts Up: (Tunes her Guitar) Sd: (Looks at her charm bracelet) Dn: (Calls her Friends) (Can be cancelled) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: (Plays on her Guitar like in the Trailer) Victory 2: Dear Diary...Find me better opponents next time in Lawl... Victory 3: This year, I want everything to change... Lose/Clap: (Stands there shocked as students point and laugh at her in a creepy still motion) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - Dancing *Dash Attack - Jumpscare *Forward tilt - Swings her arm which her bracelet spike damages an opponent or can act like a hit too *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - Slams her guitar like at the end of The Barbie Diaries doll commercial *Side Smash - Says "Here's your water!" and dumps water from a water cooler container on the opponent *Up Smash - Projects a fucking scary slow motion clip of the principal saying "Can I count on you?" like Sheev's Side smash *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - T-Pose *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - Slams her guitar Throws *Grab - Grabs with one hand *Pummel - Knee *Forward Throw- T-Pose Jumpscare *Back Throw - Summons Kevin like a Jojo stand and he'll punch the opponents repeatedly while Barbie shouts "ORA" repeatedly *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol The Barbie head silhouette Victory Music This is Me Kirby Hat BB's Crappy CGI Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Otacon. This weird girl is Barbie right? TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Sonic X Ship Codec Tails: GAH! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT! Sonic: Tails, What's Wrong! TBA Mario & Luigi Codec Luigi: JESUS CHRIST MARIO! Mario: HOLY SHIT! TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Best Bar-Bie! Video Music The Barbie Diaries Soundtrack - This is Me KO Sounds & Taunts Music The Barbie Diaries Soundtrack - Note to Self Lawl Food Pastries and Fried Corn Chips Pawlette Swaps *Default *School wear *Prom Outfit *Barbie Dreamhouse outfit *Completely Pitch Black with Red eyes (A reference to Nightmare Fredbear Nightmare) *Ratboy Genius colors *Starlight Glimmer colors *??? Trivia *Lojo98 (The Creator of Lawl Toon & Lawl Toon Brother's Location) Had Nightmares of this movie when he was little and watched it with his sister *"Pastries and Fried Corn Chips are a key to the ninja diet..." - Kevin, 2005 *KNOCK, KNOCK! HE IS THE RATBOY GENIUS! HE JUST CAME OVER TO SAY HI! Images Rocking out the band.png|Final Smash Best Raquelle.png|Best Raquelle Guitar_2.png|Up Taunt Look_at_da_funni_bracelet_haha_weeeee.png|Side Taunt Call_friends.png|Down Taunt Guitar.png|Win Option 1 Dear_diary.png|Win Option 2 This_year_i_want_everything_to_change.png|Win Option 3 Even_barbies_freaked_the_fuck_out.png|Lose WTF_IS_WITH_THEM.png|Lose Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Creepy Category:Cults Category:The Barbie Diaries